


Passed The Infatuation Phase

by AuntGinger27



Series: The Married Life [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Shopping, Explicit Sexual Content, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: Gap filler for Friday Night's Are Date Night. Timeline jumps between the two stories. Not a new fic. Repost of deleted work.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: The Married Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/253045
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Passed The Infatuation Phase

"So, I was thinking," Mickey said. It was the middle of the night, and he was spooning on their mattress on the floor with his husband since their bed was still broken. They were talking, and catching up with each other before they went to sleep that night. Ian was back in town from work, and Mickey had been missing his husband. "Let's start going out on fucking dates man. Once a week maybe? Drop short stack off with an Aunt. Just me and you. Is that something you would want to do?"

Ian rolled his husband over in his arms, so he could look at him. He knew, that Mickey knew, that he wasn't in the dog house anymore for the broken DVD, so that wasn't why he was offering up dates willingly. They already replaced Lola's movie, and Mickey was already punished for accidentally on purpose breaking it. Ian had spanked, and finger fucked Mickey _hard_ that night.

Mickey's face broke out into a grin when he saw the dopey smile his husband was giving him. Even after the couple of years they had been married, Mickey still always found ways to sweep Ian right off his feet. Ian knew he hit the jackpot when he married Mickey. He got the love of his life, and his best friend. Mickey wasn't a typical romantic person, but he was in his own way, and that was even better to Ian. When he did these little things, it always made Ian fall even harder in love with him.

"You want to?" Ian asked with a soft smile.

Mickey caressed Ian's smile with his thumb. "Of course I want to."

Ian was on him mouth first immediately. Mickey laughed into the kiss when Ian climbed on top of him.

"I must be wearing you down after all these years of being married to you," Ian bragged, and kissed Mickey's forehead. "You're getting sweet on me."

Mickey quirked a brow. He knew Ian was pushing his buttons, from the cocky smirk he gave Mickey. He surged up, and flipped them until he had Ian pinned beneath him, with his hands above his head. Mickey was just trying to flex his muscle on his husband, to prove his toughness. Of course all it did was just turn Ian on. He heard the shaky sigh Ian exhaled, the way he instinctively flexed his hips up towards Mickey, and the way Ian's finger traced his wedding band from where their hands were clasped.

Mickey was getting turned on too from the way Ian was gazing up at him with those stupid pretty eyes. Mickey knew his husband wanted some, and Mickey wanted some too. He always did when Ian came back home from being away for work. It didn't take long before Mickey's clothes started to come off.

It was truly an erotic show, the way Mickey looked at Ian, and the way he stripped out of his clothes, when he wanted to get dicked down. Ian leered, and ran his hands over every exposed piece of flesh when Mickey raised his shirt to toss it to the floor. Ian was all hands and mouth, gropping and kissing every part of Mickey that he could reach. He still hadn't taken his own clothes off.

"Get that dick hard, and take your clothes off," Mickey huffed impatiently. Ian gladly obliged, and practically shuddered out of his t-shirt and boxers. It wasn't a problem getting hard, he already was just from thinking about fucking his husband.

Mickey climbed back over until he was straddling Ian's lap, and his husband began working him open roughly, with lubed fingers. It was his favorite lube, and Ian knew it. Loved watching the way Mickey's eyes fluttered, and his mouth opened in pleasure, when he felt the tingly sensation.

They both sighed in pleasure when Mickey sank down on his cock. Mickey set the pace while he adjusted. Ian's hands were automatically on Mickey's ass, pulling him down to meet his slow thrusts. His mouth was sucking lightly on Mickey's neck.

It started soft and slow, like it usually did after being apart. Their touches, and kisses communicating how much they missed each other. Then it got dirty. Their kisses grew insistent, needy, and demanding, when Mickey rode his husband like this. When Mickey wrapped his arms, and legs around Ian, and rode him face to face. He let Ian know just what he wanted when he moaned into his mouth, and he stared back into Ian's eyes. Ian knew, he knew that look well. That heat, that hunger in his husband's eyes. Ian didn't protest when he felt his husband start to nudge him to lay down.

"You feel so good," Ian groaned as their kiss broke. "Fucking missed you." Mickey braced his palms on Ian's chest, and started riding him faster, letting his husband know how much he missed him too.

Mickey was hungry for it, and Ian knew it. He always was when Ian came back home from being out of town for work. Ian's mouth hung open in pleasure as he watched Mickey start to take what he wanted, and what he needed from him. Ian always felt used, but in the best way, when Mickey pinned him down like that and used his cock for his pleasure. Ian gripped his husband's hips and let Mickey use him.

"Your fucking cock, Ian," Mickey sighed with his eyes closed, and his head thrown back. He was riding Ian fast and hard. Circling his hips when he dropped down, and clenching around Ian when he pulled up. The rhythm was driving Ian crazy. His husband's tattooed fingers still had him pinned down by the chest, not letting him move from where he wanted him. Not letting Ian move from the spot he was grinding down on. That spot deep inside Mickey that made his his toes curl, every time he felt Ian go in deep. If there was one thing Mickey was a pro at, it was fucking. Ian may have had his dick in Mickey's ass, but Mickey was the one fucking the shit out of Ian.

Mickey was close, so close. He was about to wrap his hand around his leaking cock, when his husband manhandled him, and flipped them over. He was ready to come up swinging until he saw the way Ian was staring down at him. He was looking at Mickey like he was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and to Ian, he really was.

Ian pushed one of his husband's thighs up, and watched Mickey's face as he found his spot again. His other hand wrapped around Mickey's length, and started stroking him.

Mickey let out a deep sigh, and closed his eyes when Ian leaned down to kiss him deep. Mickey was so gone, caught up in ecstasy. Ian's dick was sliding in and out of him, and hitting that spot just the way Mickey liked. Ian's hands were warm and perfect, stroking and tugging on him just right. Ian's lips were kissing him softly, and whispering sweet nothings that meant everything, in his ear. His husband was making love to him so good. Not fucking. Making love, and Mickey felt loved when Ian took him like this.

"I want you to give me another baby, Mickey," Ian whispered in his husband's ear. It was something that had been on Ian's mind for a while. Mickey was an amazing dad, and it made his heart full every time he watched how amazing Mickey was with their daughter. Lola was another part of Mickey, and Ian was reminded of that every time he saw that smile, and her eyes. She had Mickey's eyes and smile that Ian adored. He just imagined what another miniature Mickey would be like. Ian had baby fever, bad. He knew that it wasn't the most ideal time to bring such a serious conversation up, but he couldn't help it.

"What?" Mickey panted incoherently, cause he was edging closer, and Ian, the sneaky bastard, was still stroking his dick just right.

Ian trailed his tongue around his husband's lips. His hand started stroking Mickey faster, and his thrusts got deeper. 

"Give me another baby," Ian said softly as he looked into Mickey's eyes. "Please, Mickey. Will you?"

That did it right there. That pleading look in Ian's eyes, and the words he was whispering to Mickey. It reminded him of when they went to that doctor's office all those years ago, right before Lola was conceived. All the love that was felt when they took the steps towards conceiving their daughter. It was too much, and the emotions had Mickey coming right then.

"Yes," Mickey sighed in pleasure. "I'll give you another baby."

Ian picked his pace up when he felt his husband first start clenching around him, and spilling over his hand. Ian stroked him through it until he was coming deep inside his husband's heat.

Mickey was trembling when Ian lowered his thigh, and pulled out. Ian was pressing sweet kisses all over his face before he reached for a shirt to wipe them down. Mickey would have rolled his eyes if they didn't feel like Jello too, because of fucking course it was Mickey's shirt that Ian was using as a cum rag.

They were quiet for a moment after they cleaned up, laying next to each other, and basking in the afterglow. Ian was trailing his fingers over Mickey's bare back. It was making him smile every time Mickey trembled.

"Did you mean it?" Ian asked quietly. "About giving me another kid?"

Mickey looked at the uncertainty Ian had in his eyes. He took his husband's hand and kissed the wedding band. "Yes, I meant it. It's just, you know we couldn't ask that of Debbie again, Ian," Mickey said softly.

"I know," Ian sighed. His face fell a bit, because he knew it was true. Debbie had given them the ultimate gift and sacrifice and they would be forever grateful for it. Ian just had so much hope and he yearned for another child. Lola was his everything and so was Mickey. It just made him yearn for more. Every time he looked at Lola, he saw Mickey there. She had a beautiful spirit and personality just like Mickey did. Ian cherished every moment he had with his family. It's something he didn't think he would ever have with Mickey. Ian was always snapping pictures and trying to capture every moment. In fact, his own phone screen was of all three of them in bed. Lola and Mickey were both asleep on Ian's chest when he smiled big and took the picture. Mickey and Lola both had their mouth's hanging open, exactly the same, and it made Ian wonder what another child would be like, added to the mix. Lola was the cutest kid, and had the funniest personality. Mickey made beautiful babies, and Ian wanted more.

"Just give it some time, Ian," Mickey spoke softly. "Don't over think it. It doesn't mean it won't happen. Maybe we can look into getting a surrogate, if you really want another kid. We have time to figure it out." He stroked Ian's cheek softly.

Ian smiled back at his husband. "I love you."

Mickey pulled Ian close and kissed his forehead. "I love you too. Now start easy and think of where you want me to take you on a date."

The genuine smile that replaced the sadness on Ian's face, was worth so much to Mickey.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Date nights lasted for all of one glorious month. The food was good, the conversations were everything, and the sex was nasty (Ian always put out). It was just a bonus that Mickey's date was pretty good looking too. Mickey really tried to be romantic and make his husband feel wanted. He knew Ian lived for all that mushy stuff. It's just that the timing ended up being rocked whenever Mickey thought back about how Ian wanted another kid. It changed everything.

It wasn't just the fact of Ian wanting another kid. He loved kids and Ian was the perfect father to Lola, and perfect husband to Mickey. Mickey loved his family more than anything. He was happy how it was, and would be happy with another kid too. It crossed his mind in the past as well, having another kid. Like on Halloween, when Lola went trick or treating by herself with just them. Or past Christmas' when she didn't have a sibling to open presents with. It didn't matter when she was a small baby, but she was getting older and aware. She just turned four on Halloween, and Mickey wanted her to have the best childhood. Mickey just wanted to make sure the family they already had was secure first. The idea came to him when he was watching the news and cooking, while Ian was playing with Lola on their swing in the back yard.

There was a lesbian couple on the news talking about how their adoption was legalized and what it meant to their family. One of the wives was saying how she felt secure knowing that if something happened to her, then her wife would have rights over their children.

It made Mickey start to really think about how if something were to happen to him, Ian wouldn't have any legal rights over their daughter, even though they were married. Lola was biologically Mickey and Debbie's child. Mickey had no doubt that Debbie would not take Lola from Ian. He wasn't worried about that. It was just all of the what ifs that made Mickey determined to make things official.

He didn't know what to get Ian for Christmas anyways. Every time he tried to persuade info out of Ian, it got him nowhere. All Ian would say is 'I have everything I want. You and Lola.' Mickey did his research on the adoption and figured out the cost. His salary alone would cover it, but not the other surprise he had for Ian and Lola both.

Mickey debated for a moment the day he got the call from the construction job he applied for. It would mostly be evenings on Friday's. It was their date night, but Mickey figured the surprise would make up for the missed dates in the end. He accepted the job, and kept his secret to himself.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ian," Mickey called out when he stepped into the house one Friday evening. Lola obviously must have been sent to one of the Aunt's house. She didn't come running to hang onto Mickey's leg, like a little spider monkey when he came home, like she normally did. Mickey was kind of surprised. He knew his husband had been pouting because they technically hadn't been out on a 'real' date on Friday nights, in a while. Mickey knew his husband, picked up on the hints Ian's needy ass had been throwing around about how he shouldn't even bother to send Lola to a babysitter anymore and wah, wah, wah. Ian was needy as fuck, Mickey knew it, and still loved him anyways. Mickey, for the most part, kept his secret about working an extra job to pay for Lola's adoption and their vacation. The only thing he told Lola when she said she missed him, was that he had to work on a surprise for their family, and that she couldn't tell. He couldn't tell her or Ian yet, because Papa would ugly cry when he found out.

Mickey tossed his keys onto the hallway table and put the take out he bought home for Ian, in the fridge. He hung his coat on the hook in the hallway, and dug the bag of weed out of the pocket. Mickey knew that it wasn't technically going to be a date night that Ian was expecting, but he hoped Ian would still consider it a date and stop pouting. There was good food, good weed, and Mickey was going to spread some cheeks for his husband.

"Ian," Mickey called out again. "Where are you at?"

"Bedroom," Ian hollered down.

Mickey smiled and sniffed his weed as he went upstairs. He didn't even know why he was grinning all stupid the way that he was over weed. He and Ian smoked it together all the time when they were growing up. It was just something about smoking it now, while being married to Ian with a kid, that made him feel giddy as a motherfucker. Like it was their little secret.

"_We're gonna get high and fuuuck toniiight_," Mickey sang happily, on his way to their room.

Ian had just finished putting the sheets on their bed, after getting their new bed frame put together. This time, he ordered his husband a metal poster bed, instead of a wooden frame. They both hoped this bed would sustain their sex life. He looked up when his husband came into their room.

"Shit, why didn't you wait on me to help you get it together?" Mickey asked, pointing at the bed.

Ian shrugged. "Because you came home late," Ian said, eyeing his husband. 

Mickey ignored the pout Ian was trying and failing to hide. He shook the bag of weed at his husband and grinned, trying to change the subject.

Ian obviously took the bait, because he couldn't help but to grin back. 

"I'm gonna take a shower first," Mickey said. He was already taking his clothes off and tossed their weed onto their dresser on the way to the bathroom.

"How dirty can a food critic get?" Ian asked, after he finally followed his husband to their bathroom. Mickey was already standing under the steaming water of their shower by the time he came in the bathroom. 

Mickey just continued washing his hair and ignored Ian's prodding. He was not slick. Mickey knew Ian was trying to figure out what he had been up to on Friday's.

"You'd be surprised," Mickey simply replied. His eyebrows were doing most of the talking. Mickey hoped it looked and sounded flirtatious, because he really didn't know how to keep avoiding the Nancy Drew digging that Ian kept doing. He turned on Ian's shower head too, letting the water warm, and looked over at his husband.

Ian took a moment, and just watched his husband while he showered. He was really wanting to know what Mickey was up to. He decided to just let it go. His husband was in their shower, naked, with soap suds running down his body, waiting for him to join. Everything else was a moot point at the moment. He shed his clothes and stepped in underneath the warm spray.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They were both finished rinsing the last of the soap from their body. Ian was leisurely waiting on his husband to get out of the shower with him.

"You done?" Ian asked softly. He tilted his head back, enjoying the warm water running through his hair.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm coming."

Ian just kept standing there under the water until Mickey pinned him with a look.

"Go take a leak," Mickey said.

"Don't need to," Ian said with a confused look on his face.

Mickey sucked his teeth. "Go do yoga. Sing fucking Taylor Swift. I don't give a shit. Just get out of the fucking shower."

Ian peeked over his husband's shoulder and saw the bottle of douche Mickey had tried to inconspicuously place in their shower caddy. Ian rolled his eyes. "I've literally let you watch me eat my own cum out of your ass. You're seriously going to act all shy about getting it fresh for me?"

Mickey looked like he could kill Ian. He flipped his husband off. That only motivated Ian. He crowded his husband up against the shower wall, boxing Mickey in with his arms. He raked his eyes up and down his husband's naked body. 

"That's right," Ian murmured softly. "Fuck me, baby."

Ian did a perverted, but impressive tongue roll, as he continued to stare Mickey up and down. It made Mickey's ass clench and his dick jump expectantly every time Ian did that shit.

"Get the fuck out," Mickey said, even though he was getting turned on.

Ian just laughed and turned his shower head off. He grabbed a towel off the hook when he stepped out of the shower.

Mickey was getting his douche ready when he looked up, and saw Ian staring over the steamy shower door like the creeper that he was. His goofy ass husband was nodding his head, and flicking his tongue between the V of his fingers at Mickey.

Mickey seriously wondered how he fell in love with, and married the biggest dork in Chicago, and why was it so awesome?

"Get the fuck out, Ian!" Mickey yelled and pointed.

Ian dropped his hand and burst out laughing at the look Mickey was giving him. "Okay, I'm sorry," Ian chuckled. "I'll give you your privacy, Mick. I promise."

Mickey just shook his head when he heard the bathroom door close. He finished cleaning himself now that he finally had his privacy.

"Ass cheeks aren't even shaped like a fucking V, Ian!" Mickey yelled, in after thought, probably to himself. He didn't even know if his husband could hear him. Still, it was the principle.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ian was laying with his hands behind his head on the bed, and a towel around his waist. His dick was already getting hard just from the anticipation, when Mickey got done with his shower. Ian's mouth dropped open when his husband walked out of their bathroom. His husband's hair was wet, and slicked back. He had on nothing but a pair of black fitted bikini briefs. The material looked so silky, and Ian just wanted to get his hands on them. The normal dark patch of happy trail was gone on Mickey's stomach, and Ian couldn't wait to find out where else his husband shaved.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you look right now," Ian practically panted, sitting up. "Get over here." Ian had an underwear kink, and his husband knew it. He could see the sly, but bashful, smile on Mickey's face while he was getting their bong ready. Even after being married, Mickey still got somewhat shy whenever he indulged Ian's kinks, and whenever Ian doted on him. Ian told him all the time, how gorgeous and sexy he was, because it was true.

Mickey climbed up onto their bed, and walked on his knees until he was straddling Ian's lap. His husband's hands were on him immediately while Mickey took a hit off the bong.

Ian's hands reached around, and grabbed at Mickey's ass, while his mouth kissed, and licked across his husband's chest. He smacked one side while the other hand squeezed and gripped, fingers dipping in to trace Mickey's rim through the fabric of the underwear. They were so silky, just like Ian imagined they would be.

Mickey closed his eyes while he held the smoke in. He was getting high off of the weed, and from the way Ian was squeezing his ass and sucking on his nipples.

"You are so fucking gorgeous," Ian sighed against Mickey's skin. "I have the hottest husband." His hands were worshiping Mickey's body. He ran them up his husband's parted thighs and back around to squeeze his ass.

Mickey shuddered, and used the hand that was still holding the lighter between his fingers, to tilt Ian's head towards him. Ian looked up, and parted his lips when Mickey leaned down to blow the trail of smoke into his mouth. He held it in, and exhaled in bliss. Ian closed his eyes, and inhaled deep every time Mickey leaned in to give him another shotgun.

Ian was getting high in the best way. His husband tilted forward, and held the bong to his lips while he lit it for Ian. It was such an indirect, possessive thing for Mickey to do, but Ian liked it, and so did Mickey. He squeezed Mickey's ass, and pulled him close while he inhaled deep. Mickey's eyes were heavy as he watched his husband hit the bong. He leaned in, trailed his tongue around Ian's lips, until they parted, and the smoke trailed out slowly into his mouth.

They continued to smoke until Ian's hands started getting more insistent. He kept trailing them up and down Mickey's thighs, in between his legs to palm him, and back around to dip just underneath Mickey's underwear. The skin was silky smooth, just like Ian knew it would be. Mickey's rim was smooth and hairless, and Ian wanted to eat him out so bad.

Mickey sat the bong on their nightstand, and leaned down to kiss his husband. It was slow and hazy. Their tongues and lips were wet, and tasted like marijuana. Ian was getting lost into it. He willingly laid down when he felt Mickey start to nudge him back. He broke their kiss just long enough to remove the towel Ian still had around his waist. He purposefully brushed his ass just barely against Ian's dick when he straddled him and leaned down to take his mouth again.

"Want you," Ian whispered against his husband's lips. "Want some of this, Mickey." He slapped his husband's ass again, letting his fingers dip between Mickey's crack on top of his underwear, and trace his rim insistently. He could feel the heat from in between Mickey's legs where he was straddling his abs.

Mickey moaned and deepened their kiss. He reached behind him to grab his husband's hands. He pinned Ian's hands above his head, next to the metal headboard. 

Ian had his eyes closed while his husband continued to kiss him. He was so into it and didn't register Mickey reaching over and digging into their nightstand. It wasn't until he felt the cold metal of the handcuff click around his wrist, that he opened his eyes.

Mickey sat up, simply raised a brow and bit his lip as to question Ian's permission.

"Fuck yes," Ian sighed, head tilting back against the pillows as he made himself comfortable. Mickey's lip hitched up into a smirk as he got the other cuff and placed it around Ian's other wrist to the vertical rails of their headboard.

"Use my mouth, use my dick tonight, Mickey," Ian whispered hotly. He didn't get his date, but it was freak nasty night, and Ian was down to let his husband completely own him. Mickey knew it, when he looked up and saw the way Ian was looking at him. He had a sex crazed look in his eyes that turned Mickey on even more.

Mickey started climbing up to position himself above Ian's face. He put his knees on either side of Ian and braced his hands on top of the headboard. Ian went in face first. He leaned up to mouth at Mickey's crotch through the black silky material. Mickey shuddered when he felt his husband pressing his nose into his groin, and inhaling deeply.

"I fucking _love_ the way you smell," Ian groaned. Mickey smelled just like Ian's body wash, with just the faintest sex musk. It made Ian's head spin with want, and his fingers ache to touch his husband.

"You should let me do this after you've been at work all day," Ian whispered. He looked directly up at Mickey while he nosed and mouthed at his crotch. "Before you take a shower."

Ian knew that Mickey was probably blushing as he kept inhaling and mouthing him. Could feel his husband's thighs tremble at his words. Looked up and could see Mickey's eyes get heavy with lust after he said it. Ian was shameless when it came to telling Mickey what he wanted and what turned him on in the bedroom.

Mickey's dick was getting wet from how turned on he was, and from Ian mouthing and sucking on him through his briefs. Mickey couldn't wait any longer. He reached to pull the material down low enough to pull himself out.

Ian's tongue immediately darted out to swirl and taste his husband. He moaned and wrapped his lips around Mickey and started sinking down his length.

"Ian," Mickey sighed as he looked down and watched his husband swallow him down. He kept one hand on the headboard and gripped his other through his husband's red hair, pushing his head back against the pillow as he started to fuck into Ian's mouth.

Ian was a sight, handcuffed to their bed while Mickey fucked his mouth. His lips were dripping with spit, red and stretched around Mickey's dick. Ian gave the _best_ head. Ian always made Mickey's knees weak, whenever he went down on him. Mickey may have even moaned his praises out loud, judging by how Ian groaned and started getting hungry and sloppy for it, sucking Mickey down, and taking everything his husband was giving him. Mickey didn't hold back when he started fucking Ian's mouth faster. Ian was gagging for it, trying to lift up to meet Mickey's thrusts with his mouth. His husband held him firmly in place by his hair. Mickey knew Ian's limits, knew how much he could take, and never went further. Ian's eyes were watering, and he had saliva running down his chin while his husband used his mouth. He looked fucking gorgeous to Mickey.

Mickey was pulling his dick out of Ian's mouth far too soon, and pulling his briefs back up. Ian let out an objective whine, cuffs clinking against the metal. He leaned up and was able to just barely mouth at the part of Mickey's dick that was peeking out of the top, before Mickey was standing up and positioning himself in the opposite direction of Ian's face. Mickey sat back down on his husband's chest. He had his knees positioned on either side of Ian. Mickey didn't even ask, just put his ass right in Ian's face. He didn't even move his underwear out of the way at first. Just let Ian run his tongue against the silk, and taste him through it. His husband was letting out little frustrated whines, and begging, trying desperately to get his tongue underneath to lap at his hole. Mickey finally took pity on him and leaned forward. He slowly pulled the silky material of his underwear to the side, to let his husband taste and eat it, like he was begging to. He moaned and closed his eyes when Ian went in with a vengeance. He slid his ass in circles against his husband's lips, and let Ian tongue fuck him sloppy. 

Mickey knew that his husband loved eating ass, and Mickey loved getting his ass ate out. Ian was moaning directly against his skin, kissing and sucking wetly on his rim like he couldn't get enough. Talking muffled, about how good Mickey tasted, and how he wanted Mickey to ride his face all night. Mickey knew that if Ian's hands weren't cuffed to their bed, Ian would be holding him down against his face. Ian did it before, their last date night. Held Mickey down on his mouth with an arm around his waist, and ate him out until he was sobbing and pliant. Used his other arm to jerk Mickey off until he came all over Ian's chest.

Mickey was tempted to jerk himself off, on top of Ian, but he could see how hard and leaking Ian was and Mickey wanted to taste it. He pulled his ass away from Ian's mouth, pulling his underwear back in place. He could hear the cuffs clinking againt their metal headboard. Knew Ian was instinctively about to put his hands around his waist to hold him down on his mouth, but Ian couldn't. He didn't ask to be uncuffed, so Mickey didn't uncuff his husband.

"I wasn't done," Ian panted in frustration. "Fuck, I wasn't done."

Mickey just ignored his husband. Reached over to get his lube off of the nightstand, sitting it beside him. He purposefully took his thumbs and hiked his briefs up, until his ass cheeks were hanging out the bottom.

Ian sucked in a breath at the sight. The look that Mickey was giving him over his shoulder, when he started to bend over, made heat shoot all over Ian. Mickey knew what he was doing, teasing and showing his ass to his husband that way. Ian could see the material bunched up in his husband's ass, the print of his balls against the material. Ian knew Mickey's underwear were probably soaked with his spit. It made Ian want to taste it again, and he told Mickey so. He hoped Mickey would keep the underwear on and cum all in them.

Mickey just faced forward and leaned down to suck his husband's dick. He moaned at the taste of the precum that was leaking out of his husband. Mickey got filthy with it. Did that thing with his tongue that he knew drove Ian crazy. 

Ian let out a choked out moan when Mickey started to swallow him. Mickey had his ass poked out in the air, like the cockslut that he was for Ian, like he couldn't wait to get some dick up in it.

It wasn't long before Mickey's tattooed fingers were working himself open with lube for Ian. He fingered himself and let Ian watch, while he continued to suck him down. The sight alone had Ian wanting to come. Mickey must have sensed it, because he pulled off when he was done taking what he wanted, and using Ian's dick with his mouth. He started to sit up, and positioned himself to ride Ian.

"Leave them on, Mickey," Ian begged. "Please leave them on for me."

Mickey was planning to anyways. He pulled his underwear to the side and slowly sank down on Ian. He was facing away from Ian, so his husband could watch. He could hear his husband cuss underneath his breath when he was fully seated.

Mickey knew neither one of them was going to last long. They were both already so worked up. It didn't matter though. They fucked all night on freak nasty nights. Mickey didn't hold back when he started riding his husband. He braced one of his hands on Ian's thigh, not letting him move, the other kept his underwear pulled to the side while he rode Ian fast and hard.

Ian was practically sobbing while his husband rode him and used him for his own pleasure. He could barely handle it, watching the way Mickey was working his ass around him, and letting Ian watch his dick slide in and out of him. His handcuffs kept rattling against their headboard and his fingers were flexing, wanting to grip Mickey's hips and fuck up into him.

Ian felt it and heard it. That sound his husband always made when he was about to come. That sexy, low, whiny moan deep in Mickey's throat that made Ian's dick tingle, and his eyes flutter with pleasure every time. The way Mickey's ass started to clench around him and his rhythm started to stutter. Ian bit his lip and held off as long as he could. He watched when Mickey quickly took his hand off Ian's thigh to jerk himself. Ian took over and started pushing his hips up into Mickey, fucking him hard through it.

His husband's head threw back and he started clenching hard around Ian in spurts when he came. Ian's hips stilled as he came hard and deep inside of his husband. Mickey ground down in a circle, letting Ian finish, working his cum deep inside of him. 

Ian was breathing heavy and trembling when Mickey reached to wipe his hand on the discarded towel. He pulled off of Ian slowly. He bent forward, pushing his ass up in the air. He pulled his underwear to the side to let Ian see his cum dripping out of him.

Ian sucked in a shaky, hissing breath at the sight. "_Fuck_," Ian exhaled, pulling on his cuffs. "Come here. I swear I'll eat every bit of that out of you."

Mickey just let the material slide back into place, covering his wet, fucked out hole. It turned Mickey on, his husband's words, but he didn't give Ian everything he wanted when he was being used. He sat up and smirked at his husband over his shoulder. Ian's face was wrecked and pleading, staring in between Mickey's legs, knowing that his underwear was getting soaked in cum. It just made Ian want to taste him even more. Taste how good his husband was after he fucked himself on Ian's cock and came on it. Suck right through that material and slip his tongue underneath it.

Mickey stood up on the bed, noted absently that his husband picked the perfect one. Ian scooted up on the pillows as his husband walked up the bed, demanding his attention with his eyes. Ian raked his eyes up and down his husband and moaned when Mickey stood over him and slowly started sliding his underwear down. He balled them up in his hand, and dropped his arm down, put them right in Ian's face and let his husband smell what he did to him.

Ian closed his eyes in pleasure and inhaled deep. Could hear his husband whisper, "You like that? Yeah, you fucking like it."

Then Mickey was climbing down off the bed, leaving his husband cuffed and panting in their bed. Ian felt like such a used whore, and he _loved_ it. He watched Mickey as he walked to their bathroom to clean himself. Ian could see his cum dripping down the back of Mickey's thighs. They were shiny and slick and Ian wanted to run his tongue up and down them. 

Ian didn't even know how long Mickey left him cuffed there when he came back in a pair of boxers and warm cloths for Ian. He was lost in his fantasies. Thinking about coming in Mickey, plugging him up and making him walk around with it in public, then eating it out of him when they got home. Pushing anal beads into his husband with his cum. He had his eyes closed and probably the biggest smile on his face, because Mickey was smiling back at him when he opened them.

Mickey climbed up after he wiped Ian's face and groin, to uncuff him. He kissed and massaged Ian's wrist when he took the cuffs off. Ian just collapsed back against their pillows and let himself get lost. Lost in the feeling of being deeply in love, and being loved back.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The couple was sitting on their bed a little over an hour later that night, going over their Black Friday plans, in their boxers. They were both full and satisfied after eating their late dinner. It was from the Mongolian restaurant Mickey had reviewed for the Chicago Tribune. Ian was smoking their bong when Mickey pulled out some kind of large blue print looking paper. It looked like the layout of the mall they were planning to go Christmas shopping. It literally had X's marked in different color coded crayon with some kind of route mapped out on it. The whole thing looked very Home Alonish. Mickey was talking animatedly about his plan to get Lola's life size Elsa doll. Apparently it was supposed to be a sought after toy, and his husband was not fucking around about getting that doll.

"You've been watching Home Alone with Mykolianne, without me haven't you?" Ian asked accusingly around a lungful of smoke.

Mickey just paused his talk about their strategy, and looked over at his husband. He shrugged distractedly at Ian. "Yeah, so?'

Ian shook his head and frowned at his husband. "That's cheating, Mickey."

Mickey's face bunched up, and he side eyed his husband. "That's fucking stupid, Ian."

Ian just hit the bong again. He exhaled and pointed towards Mickey's layout. "It's stupid to go this hard over a doll."

Ian was about to laugh and hit the bong again, until he sensed the change in the atmosphere. He did a double take and saw his husband's head was slowly turning towards him. Ian had to blink twice. It could have been from all the weed they had smoked, but his husband's eyebrows were reaching _epic_ levels.

"Baby girl wants a fucking life size Elsa," Mickey said slowly. "So baby girl is _getting_ a fucking life size Elsa, Ian."

Mickey's lips were curled over his teeth. One of his eyes looked cocked like a pistol, the other one was kind of twitching. Basically, he looked psychotic as fuck. Ian's face wasn't much better. It was pure comedic cringe. Ian wanted to laugh but he didn't. Just hit the bong, and stared at Mickey.

This had to be some kind of Freudian slip. This adamant need for Mickey to give their child the best Christmas. Mickey was always determined to give their daughter everything she wanted. Lola was such a good kid too, never even asked for much, other than their attention and Barbies. Mickey just always went above and beyond. Ian did too. Maybe it was from their own shitty childhoods.

"Okay," Ian exhaled. "We'll get her an Elsa."

He held the bong and lighter up as a peace offer. His husband's face was starting to receed back to normal as he snatched them both from Ian. Ian was glad too, he kinda really loved that face when it wasn't looking so crazy.

Mickey took a shaky hit to calm his nerves. "Good," was all he said.

"So, how did you talk Roger into coming with us?" Ian asked. He pointed at Roger's purple colored X on Mickey's paper.

Mickey exhaled his smoke. "I told him I bought the last Gucci G-Chrono diamond watch that he has been wanting to get Brian for Christmas. Told him I would let him buy it from me since there isn't any of them left."

"Shit, did we have enough credit left on our card to cover it?" Ian asked.

Mickey laughed. "Hell no, and I didn't buy shit. I just told him that I bought it so he would come."

Ian laughed. "Why though?"

Mickey hit the bong again. "I'm going to use his big ass to clear the fucking path."

He looked over at Ian and raised a brow. "What would you do if you saw his hefty ass running towards you? You would get the fuck out of the way."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was the night of Thanksgiving, and Fiona had hosted that year. Of course Mickey, the food critic, had complained under his breath to his husband the whole time.

"It is all about the outside rub and the injector, Ian," Mickey had said. "Shit gets all dry and flavorless when you cook it with stuffing inside. I've told Fiona that."

"Just shut the fuck up, and eat the damn turkey, Mickey!" Ian had hissed back, out of the side of his mouth. He looked around and made sure no one was listening to them.

Mickey elbowed his husband and hissed back for that. "_You_ eat the turkey, Ian! You eat the goddamn dry ass turkey, since you like it so much! Your sister can't cook for shit and you fucking know it! Got baby girl over here starving!"

Baby girl wasn't really starving. Mickey was just dramatic as fuck.

Their arguments were always over the most ridiculous things. That's what happened when you were together for a while. They never lasted long. A sexual favor usually followed sometimes. It was like a weird foreplay for them. Ian was already planning on sucking his husband off, to shut him the hell up, on their way home that night.

Fiona was on baby duty that night. All of the Gallagher and Milkovich little ones were spending the night so the parents could go Christmas shopping the next morning. She didn't mind. She missed having a full house.

Mickey was tucking Lola in that night when she asked him if he was going to get her Elsa doll. She was smiling brightly at her Daddy and looking up at Mickey like she just adored him, like he hung the moon and stars and was the best thing in her tiny world.

Lola was the best thing in Mickey's. His heart always felt complete and full whenever he stared back into those blue eyes. He didn't understand how his entire world could fit into such a tiny little girl. It didn't lessen anything he felt for Ian, nor was it ever a competition. It was just a different type of love. One that was paternal and unconditional.

Mickey fucked up a lot in his younger days. He didn't dwell on it, or regret anything. Every road block, every hard time he went through, every wrong decision, lead him to this very moment, so he could never regret the choices he made. It was worth it. It's what lead him to the family he had now. It's what made him feel complete, as he stared back into his daughter's eyes that matched his. Lola was the one thing he did absolutely right.

He leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Daddy's going to get you that doll, baby girl," Mickey promised.

He linked his pinkie with his daughter's and kissed her button nose. They said their goodnight's and Mickey told her to get some sleep, and that they would be back to get her the next day.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"We should park at JCPenny, Mick," Ian said as he drove Mickey's Expedition through the mall parking lot. 

Mickey was in the passenger seat, he couldn't even drive. Roger and Brian were in the backseat. Mickey's nerves were so bad. It was times like this he almost wished he still smoked cigarettes. He could have used one.

"That was not part of the plan," Mickey said. "We're parking in the front the way I planned it out."

"JCPenny has closer parking, babe," Ian pointed out.

Mickey sucked his teeth. "Penny's can suck my ass, Ian. I know what I'm doing. I scoped it out."

Ian just chuckled and obediently drove to the front of the mall. It was still early morning, the sun hadn't even rose yet, and it was freezing outside. He left the car running when he parked.

They waited in the car because of course they had gotten there extra early. Other people were waiting in their cars too. Ian, Roger, and Brian were listening to Justin Timberlake on the radio and having a boring conversation about his music. Mickey just rolled his eyes to himself. He knew his husband always had a thing for JT.

The heat from the car and his husband caressing his thigh, was making Mickey get drowsy. He was fading in and out of one of those conscious naps when he spotted movement in his side mirror.

There was a fabulously bodacious older woman in a hoveround zooming towards the mall entrance to get in line first. It could have been the fact that the parking lot sloped, but it looked like she was going a good 40mph. Mickey shot up in his seat in horror. It's like the lady had opened the flood gates, and everyone started getting out of their vehicles to get in line.

"Oh no. We got fucking action!" Mickey declared. "Charge, Roger!" 

Mickey shoved his car door open and was about to run. Roger was fumbling with his door, the child locks were on. Mickey rounded back when he noticed his friend wasn't behind him. He jerked the car door open from the outside.

"Get your ass out of the car, Roger!" Mickey cried. The two best friends took off running. Roger had some of Lola's Teddy Grahams she must have spilled in the backseat, stuck to the back of his ass. They fell off in trails as they bolted to the mall.

Ian and Brian just had their mouths open as they watched their husbands bolt. Ian met Brian's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Okay, let's go I guess."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ian had his arms draped around Mickey's shoulders, and was placing little kisses to his beanie covered ears. Brian was tucked under his own husband's arms to keep warm. They were talking and still standing in front of the mall, waiting for it to open to go inside. Roger and Mickey impressively were the second ones in line behind the lady in the hoveround when Ian and Brian caught up to them.

Mickey was enjoying the extra heat from his husband's arms wrapped around him. He was never big on PDA, but Ian was clingy just like their daughter. Mickey knew that Ian secretly loved letting everyone know that he was his husband. As if their gay ass matching wedding bands didn't scream it. Everyone had their thing, so Mickey allowed it. Maybe Ian was wearing him down, Mickey thought absently.

He was even more grateful for Ian's clinginess when he spotted Ian's ex Remy and his husband Ryan waltzing up. They were in all black matching designer sweaters and slacks. Ryan, the White Sox coach, had on dark shades like a douche, no doubt trying to disguise himself. Mickey wanted to roll his eyes. It wasn't like he was that big of a 'celebrity'. The Sox didn't even have that good of a season that year.

Mickey and Ian were still good friends with Remy and Ryan. Mickey just had that weird little possessive feeling over his husband whenever they were around Ian's ex. It always went away quickly because there was absolutely no feelings left between Remy and Ian, other than friendship. They were always wrong for each other from the start. Mickey even invited them to go to B Dubs with everyone that day. Remy and Ryan agreed to go.

Ian was still nuzzling Mickey's ear while he talked to Remy and Ryan. Apparently they were there to get an Elsa for their daughter Raina, too. Mickey shared a pointed look with Roger. They both kind of shifted, manning the entrance.

Mandy and her husband Casper finally showed up. They both just ignored the huffs directed at them, as they cut through the line to join their friends and family. Mandy and Casper were complete opposites, but perfect for each other. Mandy had a natural scowl on her face, and Casper was smiling with excitement while he followed his wife through the crowd. Mandy looked like Wednesday Addams next to Casper. She had her dark hair pilled on top of her head with blunt bangs and was wearing a dark coat and jeans with black boots. Casper's blonde hair looked even blonder next to his wife. He had on such a cheesy ugly Christmas sweater that had their family picture printed on it with lights.

Everyone had shifted around to make room for them. Ian was standing behind Mickey, Roger, and Casper. Mandy and Brian was beside Ian while Mickey was quietly filling Casper in on his plan, and of course, invited him and Mandy to B Dubs. He could use the extra man power since he had more competition. Mickey eyed the way Remy was trying to creep in front of him. They weren't budging though. The three of them stayed close to the woman in the hoveround, blocking the entrance.

Mickey and Roger's eyes grew big when they looked inside, towards the back of the mall. There were people already inside, entering from fucking JCPenny.

"Oh hell no," Mickey huffed, pointing at the people already inside. "This is some bullshit!"

Brian kind of just eased deeper into the safe zone beside Ian. Mandy had a stank look on her face as she watched the three amigos start to get amped up. Ian just stood there dumbfounded. His husband was really in the zone and Ian was not about to get in his way.

When the security guard finally came to unlock the door, that's when everything just started to turn into a complete and utter shit show. The lady's hoveround decided to stall in front of them. She was large and in charge, blocking everyone from going inside. Mickey's eyes were huge, and on the verge of doing that crazy twitch. Roger was getting amped up, and so was Casper. More and more people were crowding in the mall, and it was like everything was moving in slow motion.

Brian sensed them getting hyped up. "Holy shit," Brian said under his breath, shaking his head as he watched it start to unfold.

"They're about to show their _complete_ asses," Ian confirmed.

"If they do," Mandy hissed, "then we don't fucking know them! Which way are we going?"

Meanwhile, Mickey was doing some kind of weird finger snapping fist pump with every word he said. "Plan. Fucking. B."

Mickey looked over at his best friend with a crazy look in his eyes. "Roger! Use your muscle!"

Casper wasn't even part of plan A, but he was hyped from his brother in law, bouncing on the balls of his feet, rubbing his hands together, and ready to go right along with them.

Roger looked like he was about to yeet that old lady straight into oblivion, or give her a Spartan kick, as he backed up, lifted his leg, and used his foot to shove her and her stalled wheelchair forward.

It was like the Red Sea parted, and the three men charged around the pissed off lady. Remy and Ryan were hot on their heels.

"Mama Kamala sees _everything_, you sons of bitches!" She yelled after them.

"Bet you didn't see that kick coming! _Hmm, did ya_?!" Roger yelled, flexing his neck and running sideways. He looked like a bobble head when he said it, and Ian could hear Mickey's laugh from where they were still standing.

Ian awkwardly headed into the mall with Mandy and Brian, to avoid the stares and glares they were getting. Ian couldn't even deny which one of the sons of bitches was his husband, seeing as how he was all hugged up on him not even two minutes prior. They could see their husbands running like banshees through the mall up ahead of them. Mickey was a Milkovich to the core, and he had to get his kicks even as a parent. That was their clowns running, but it certainly was not their circus. Ian, Mandy, and Brian all three shared a look and noped right the other way.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

By the time Mickey, Casper, and Roger made it to the Disney store, there was a line longer than the day before payday. Mickey gritted his teeth and waited. There was a sign that said they had plenty of Elsa dolls in stock. They were only letting a certain number of people inside to shop at a time. The sign made Mickey feel somewhat better, and even better that Remy and Ryan was way behind them in line.

Meanwhile, in a completely different side of the mall, Mandy, Ian, and Brian were enjoying coffee at Starbucks. They were sitting at tables eating their breakfast and listening to the Christmas music before they began their shopping.

"Will you let me try a sip of your coffee, Ian?" Mandy asked.

Ian slid his salted caramel mocha macchiato towards Mandy. "Full disclosure though. I eat ass. A lot."

Mandy simply shrugged before she took a sip. "I've probably eaten worse."

Ian laughed. "It's good though, right?" 

Mandy sighed and nodded when she tasted the coffee. It was pretty good.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Folks, if you are here to buy the Elsa doll, I'm sorry to say that we have ran out," one of the store employees announced an hour later. A collective groan went through the crowd that was still waiting.

Mickey was already going into motion. There was another store upstairs that he knew would have it. He told Casper and Roger. The three men were hastily moving.

"You have got to be kidding me," Mickey seethed. Obviously Remy and Ryan had heard his plan and already took off running in that direction. Mickey had that whole mall mapped though. He pointed Casper and Roger in the way of his shortcut and they took off running.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Aww, look Ian," Brian said as they leisurely shopped. He didn't have or want kids but he was there for Ian and Mandy to help them find gifts for their kids.

There was a Frozen hoodie that was made for Olaf and a matching kids one too. Ian's mouth dropped when he saw it and picked it up.

"Oh my god this is too cute," Ian said. "Sweet pea is going to love this. I'm getting them."

Ian was pretty safe with his gifts for Lola. He always got her tons of clothes she loved, jammies, stuff for her room, Barbies and dollhouses that were easy to buy.

Ian had already bought himself a bunch of new hoodies while they shopped that morning. They were really for Mickey, his husband always stole his anyways. Every time Ian offered to get Mickey his own hoodies, Mickey would just roll his eyes and say, 'They're _our_ hoodies, Ian,' so Ian didn't even try anymore.

Mandy came over and checked out the clothes Ian was picking out as she picked her stuff out for her own daughter.

None of them were even aware of the complete fuckery their husbands were getting into.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

KB Toys was unexpectedly shut down when they made it upstairs. They were in the advantage though, to head to the next store. Remy and Ryan were way behind when Casper, Roger, and Mickey ran down the escalator, practically shoving people out of their way.

It was stupid, because it wasn't like it was just Mickey and Remy who wanted that doll. Still though, it was the principle.

The three of them kept running as Remy and Ryan finally made it to the bottom of the escalator.

Mickey spotted a display of long fake pearl necklaces on a stand. Thankfully he had some cash in his pocket so he didn't have to dig his wallet out. He didn't even pause as he tossed the $20 on the counter and snatched the necklaces. He was Kevin McCallister smooth the way he did it. Roger was nodding and cheesing at his best friend like yaass bitch.

It just made Mickey hyped up as he tore the necklaces apart with his teeth and spilled the beads behind him. All of the other shoppers moved when he did it. He and Roger did their bff high five, up top, down low, chest to chest thump after Mickey dropped all the beads behind them to trip the fuck out of Remy and Ryan. It made him even more hyped up that they did their bestie high five in perfect synchrony even while running. 

Casper trotted up with a huge grin, holding his hand up for a high five expectantly. He looked like Max, the poor dog off of the Grinch, when it hopped into the sled and was riding happily. Mickey gave his brother in law a pity high five anyway, even though Casper hadn't contributed to anything.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ian, Mandy, and Brian had moved on to the computer store after they had went to the novelty adult store, Bath and Body, and Victoria's Secret. 

Ian had picked up some lacy underwear that he really hoped he could talk Mickey into wearing for him. He did it slickly while Mandy tried on lingerie and Brian helped her pick things out.

Ian was debating over laptop specs with Brian while they both shopped for their husbands new laptops. Ian new that Mickey needed an updated one for work, and Brian knew Roger could use a new one too. Mickey's keys were sticking from where he let Lola watch Peppa Pig online, and play games on his. Brian didn't know shit about computers. Mandy's husband literally built them, but she didn't know what any of that stuff meant.

"So what is the difference? What does all that mean?" Brian asked in confusion as he looked back and forth between the Dell XPS and the Apple MacBook Pro.

"He said ram, blah, gigabytes, blah, nerd talk," Mandy said with a smirk. 

Ian and Brian laughed and both went with the MacBook Pro.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They were getting so close to the next toy store. Mickey could see there was only one of the Elsa dolls left in the window. His heart was pounding, and he shook with pure adrenaline as he closed in on the finish line. 

Mickey's jaw dropped when he looked back and saw Remy and Ryan run straight through the beads. They looked like two GQ terminators running full speed behind them.

"That shit worked on the movie," Mickey said to Roger.

"Don't worry," Casper piped in. "I have your back."

Casper spotted a display of huge teddy bears that were hanging in a hammock from the ceiling of the mall. He literally did a Naruto run back, surprisingly unnoticed, and waited to drop those bitches right on top of Remy and Ryan.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Oh, shit," Ian said when they went to JCPenny. "I just realized I have Mickey's debit card. I don't know if he has cash on him."

There were a ton of life size Elsa dolls in the upper level of JCPenny that lead to the parking lot. They had them in stock to showcase their Frozen inspired winter clothing line. Mandy had already got one for her daughter.

"Should I go ahead and get one?" Ian asked. 

Mandy nodded as she checked out. "I would if I were you." 

"My husband kicked an old lady in a jazzy scooter because of your husband and that doll. You better get it," Brian piped in.

"I thought it was a hoveround," Ian said dumbly.

"She still got kicked, Ian! Get the doll."

Ian agreed and purchased the Elsa doll.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Things were getting pretty ugly on the husband's side of the mall. It was like a domino effect, a cascading failure.

Casper's plan did not work. He yanked the string too late, smacked himself in the mouth with it, passed out briefly, and ended up burying himself in the pile of teddy bears.

Mickey saw. He and Roger did a round about circle to try and psyche Remy and Ryan out to lead them in the wrong direction.

Mickey and Roger was looking back and laughing with glee when they followed. Mickey was ahead of Roger, who was starting to lose steam.

It was like that weird slow motion thing from earlier that morning. Mama Kamala came skidding straight in front of Mickey, throwing him off his path. He didn't even notice the beads that he had thrown on the ground from earlier. He slipped right on them and flew straight into the air.

It seemed like Mickey was in the air for the longest. He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. He thought to himself, now that Home Alone shit works? Thought about how Kevin slipped on that patch of ice in part two and knew exactly what he felt like as he landed painfully on his back not far from the pile of teddy bears Casper was trying to climb out of.

Roger did a pretty impressive leap over Mickey, followed by Remy and Ryan leaping gracefully like gazelles. Roger probably would have been alright, had Mama Kamala's wheelchair not stalled again.

Roger skidded to a stop suddenly to keep from running into her. Remy and Ryan collided painfully into him and bounced off like basketballs hitting a brick wall. All three of them fell to the ground not far from Casper and Mickey.

Mama Kamala rode past and half smirked, half glared at them when she came back around. She had the last Elsa doll in the store. "Bet you didn't see _ that_ coming! Did ya?"

Mickey wished Roger would have taken her out when they had the chance.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"What is that?" Ian pointed from the upper level of the mall. It looked like a bunch of people laying in the floor with teddy bears and beads everywhere. It looked like mall security was approaching the scene.

Mandy and Brian peered down over the railing. Mandy shook her head and sighed when she spotted her husband's lighted Christmas sweater and blonde head.

"A bunch of dumb asses who are about to get fucking arrested," Mandy seethed. She was already making her way to the escalator. Ian and Brian quickly followed her.

When they arrived downstairs, there was a pile of spouses still laying on the ground, fucked up and hurting. They all stared down at their significant others, like the idiots they were.

"I think I broke a butt cheek," Roger groaned to Brian.

"Me too," Casper said pitifully to Mandy.

Mickey looked up and saw his husband standing over him with shopping bags. He spotted the Elsa doll in Ian's arms.

"Where. Did you. Get that?" Mickey asked slowly, still laying flat on his back.

Ian just shrugged. "JCPenny."

Mickey just closed his eyes and contemplated how right his husband usually was, and how ridiculous his life was sometimes.

They all helped each other off of the floor. Roger asked when he could get his watch. Mickey gleefully laughed and said payback was a bitch. Ian could tell their bff shenanigans were far from over. Roger promised he was going to get Mickey back for that shit. They waited for Remy and Ryan to go get their doll as mall security talked to the rest of them.

Every last one of them got their asses banned from the mall. It was better than being arrested. Ian wondered to himself how he fell in love with, and married the most ridiculous man in Chicago, and why was it so awesome?

Ian held his husband's hand, while people stared, as they all got kicked out of the mall. Mickey was flipping people off with the hand that wasn't holding Ian's, yelling about how they were going to B Dubs anyway. Ian smiled and held his husband's hand proudly. He knew that he would follow Mickey down any road in this crazy beautiful life they built together.


End file.
